This invention relates generally to establishing web sessions.
A session is a data stream from a content server. Conventionally, a client, connected over a network such as the Internet, accesses web pages on a web server. The client does this by making a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) request to a server that responds with the requested information. As a result, a web session is established which conventionally is a private session between a single browser client user and the addressed web server.
Users may need help in connection with various web sites or web pages. Generally, when the user needs help, the user may operate a soft help button and receives, in effect, pre-prepared information. Alternatively, the user may contact the web site provider, for example, over a telephone or electronic mail link. In many cases, the web site provider has a large number of web pages and may be uncertain exactly which web page the user has concerns about. In many cases, the web site provider provides assistance to the web page user without viewing the web page or without a complete understanding of the precise nature of the user's problem.
The quality of the service provided and the amount of time needed to help the user may suffer because the web site provider may not have a clear understanding of the exact issue raised by the user. In some cases, the web site provider can attempt to work through the web pages starting from the home page to attempt to recreate the situation plaguing the user. However, in some cases, the user may not remember exactly how the user arrived at a given page. In other cases, it may take an extended amount of time for the web site provider to arrive at the same location in the web site currently creating the problem for the user.
Thus, the private nature of a web session between a client browser and the server may create problems. One instance of these problems arise with the provision of online help services because the help service provider may be unable to see what the user sees.
Other problems that arise from the private nature of web sessions include the inability of a plurality of users to communicate effectively while viewing a web page. Again, the private nature of the Internet access protocol generally limits the number of users that may participate in a given session.
Thus, there is a need for a way to share a particular web session among users.